


X-Mas Shopping

by AGirlGoneAwry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, age gap, cheating wife, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlGoneAwry/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry
Summary: A seductive wife and mother, Janet, tries to entertain herself whilst shopping for her children's Christmas presents.
Kudos: 9





	X-Mas Shopping

Exactly a week before Christmas, and yet whilst all Mariah Carey wanted for Christmas was ‘you’, whoever that was, what most men wanted was Janet’s thick MILF ass. Covered in a pair of skinny blue jeans, it jiggled like crazy with every step the mother took, standing side-by-side with her husband Philip as they talked about what they needed for last-minute gifts. The mall was ram-packed, which meant that for Janet, her ass had been grabbed several times already.

For most women, that would be a scarring and horrific moment. But the deviant mother only found joy in men sneaking gropes at her ass, especially when she gave them a cheeky wink as a reward. Still, her boring husband was none the wiser as his monotonous voice rattled off the rest of the list, the blonde mother scrolling through her facebook feed as her heavy diamond engagement ring glittered and tapped against the screen occasionally.

“Sweetie? Did you hear what I said?” Suddenly the blonde cougar was snapped back to attention, giving a fake smile as her blue eyes fluttered wide.

“Oh, of course sweetie. I agree with what you said.” She said casually, putting her phone back into her Louis Vitton handbag. It cost over a thousand dollars, but being a trophy wife had it’s perks. 

“Right, well Toys-R-Us is gone now so I think we’ll have to go and check out the mall map over there.” Janet let out a sigh, following after her husband as he walked up to the large mall map, looking like an absolute moron. It took him several minutes to even spot the location of a toys shop nearby, but the wandering gaze of the mother landed on a group of black teens who were blatantly checking her out. Purposefully arching her back, she bent over at the hip, her ass and hips being shown off directly towards them as she pointed out which route they should take to the store.

“Let’s go this way, honey.” She said sweetly, standing back up straight and turning to give a wink to one of the boys. She then turned on her heel, walking away with them with a sway in her hips. Whilst she was improperly proportioned in the backside, that wasn’t to say that Janet’s chest was lacking either. A healthy pair of D-cup breasts that sat just right with a push-up bra or a tight-fitting top. In today’s case, she was wearing a white blouse with the top two buttons undone, giving just enough cleavage to keep the checkout boys drooling. A golden chain wrapped around her neck and several bracelets on each arm gave off the trophy wife impression even more, and she was glad that they were getting the message. She wasn’t with the man beside her for love. Well, not anymore.

Finally they approached the store on the map. “Jiminy’s Toys and Ploys”. The name made Janet cringe, and as soon as they entered she could tell she wasn’t going to get to continue her exciting foreplay with the men of the general public. The entire store, whilst large and spacious, was looking very empty aside from a crinkled old man who seemed to have a burst of energy as soon as he saw the couple.

“Welcome! Welcome, welcome… One and all… To Jiminy’s Toys and Ploys!” Janet rolled her eyes at his explosive act, but a glance over at her husband showed that he seemed almost excited. “What are you looking for on this snowy ol’ wintery day?”

Even his voice annoyed Janet, who crossed her arms and let out a frustrated sigh. But Philip didn't even notice as he started to talk about the kids. “Well, we have three children; Two boys and a girl. We need to get them some toys and well, this seems like the best store for the job. Do you think you could help us out?”

“Of course we can! To wrap this up nice and quickly, I’ll get my assistant to help.” The old man, Jiminy, cleared his throat and pulled out a handkerchief, coughing up several balls of phlegm and mucus before taking a deep breath. He then shouted louder than any man Janet had ever seen, causing her to cover her ears in surprise.

“BRADLEY! GET YOUR LAZY BACKSIDE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE CUSTOMERS!”

Janet picked up the name, but her eyes widened when she saw the store assistant walk down from one of the aisles, into view. Taller than her husband or Jiminy by at least a head and a half, Bradley seemed to be built like a tank with a wide set of shoulders and bulging muscles that clearly showed that he worked out. However, Janet also picked up on his slightly reddened eyes. A few moments later and even from the distance she was standing, she could tell that he had just been smoking weed.

“Bradley, you take the lovely lady here and go look at girl’s toys. I’ll take the man and sort out his sons.” Jiminy said. The old man was a genius, and Janet couldn’t help give a flirtatious smile at the stoned stud as she stepped towards him, blatantly checking him out as he did the same. Giving a turn of her head, she watched as her husband vanished into the maze of toys with the old man.

“Well, if you’d like to follow me…”

“Janet.” She said, following behind Bradley as the two of them went deeper and deeper into the store. 

“Janet. Nice to meet you.” Bradley said, letting out a cough that again betrayed his recent smoking activities. They turned a corner, looking at a wall of barbie toys.

“So like, young girls love dolls and shit.” He said plainly, turning his head to stare and check out Janet’s body as she smirked and watched him stare. “‘Cuz like, it’s natural for women to just wanna be pretty and shit. And to dress up and stuff like that.”

“Mhm, definitely.” The mother said back, nodding. “I was wondering, do you have any way of trying out these dolls?”

“Uh…” It seemed like Bradley almost missed the suggestion, before his eyes widened and a grin formed on his face. “Yeah, it’ll have to be quick though. It’s in the back room. Just follow me.”

Janet’s heart raced, pounding away as she checked every corner they walked past, wondering if she'd come across her husband. Luckily, they did not as they slid through the back door into the staff room. She could see the half-smoked joint sitting on the side as he turned around with a grin.

“So, uh… That test run you wanted?” He said, his hand resting on his belt buckle. Janet said nothing, a grin on her face as she slid down onto her knees. Looking up, she watched as the young stud unbuckled his belt and shoved his hand into his pants, pulling out a modest semi-hard six-inch cock, with a heavy bush of pubic hair.

No more words needed to be said as the MILF leaned her head forward, planting a kiss on the head of the cock and watching it as it twitched. She then ran her head completely around the cock, feeling it harden in her mouth as she began to take it down into her mouth. She had cheated many times on her husband before, but never with him so close- It was always when either one of them went away to a different state or another country. But he was only metres away, across the wall looking for toys for their kids.

The thought just turned her on like crazy as she finally reached the base of Bradley’s shaft, burying her nose in his bush and taking a deep sniff of his scent. She could feel her nipples hardening as she let out a cute gagging noise, eyes looking up as she watched Bradley relight his spliff, taking a puff on it.

She ran one hand underneath her blouse and bra, squeezing and playing with her breasts to get her in the mood as she continued to suck the stoner off. He wasn’t the biggest she'd been with, but the excitement of the situation was more than enough to keep her going as she slobbered all over his dick. After a few minutes of sucking and salivating over the member, she let the cock pop out of her mouth, slapping against her cheek when she felt her phone vibrating. Fishing it out of her handbag, which was still slung around her shoulder, she could see her husband calling.

“Hey, honey.” She said, stroking Bradley’s cock with her other hand, her diamond engagement ring glimmering as it pressed against the shaft of the cock.

“I’m waiting at the checkout with the toys. Have you found one yet for Sara?”

“Mhm, not yet. I think we’ll need some time to get quality assurance.” She said smirking.

“Oh, okay. Well, it’s just that my parking ticket will run out soon so-” Janet hung up, putting her phone on silent and dropping it into her hand bag as she stood up. Placing her bag on the nearby table, she unbuckled her jeans and began to tug them down, watching Bradley stroke his cock in anticipation. Again, no words were needed- They knew exactly what was going to come next.

To tug her tight jeans down was a bit of a struggle, but she felt Bradley’s hand on her waistline as it was brought down to her knees. She didn't expect the firm slap on one of her cheeks, but she certainly wasn’t complaining as she bit her lip, feeling her panties get peeled away from her damp pussy. In only a few seconds, she could feel his head press against her pussy.

“Oooooh!” Janet moaned as she felt his length slide inside of her, beginning to pound away furiously. Like most younger guys, Bradley didn't exactly know the rhythm of sex just yet, but he was using all his force to furiously pound away at the blonde mother’s thick ass, causing it to jiggle with each impact as Janet bent over the table, allowing for complete access of her backside. She bit her lips, trying not to get too loud. She was getting fucked in the backroom of a store by a stoner who looked like he was only just out of highschool.

She fucking loved it. She felt like she was back in college as she heard the grunts from the boy behind her. She knew that it wouldn’t be long before he came, and that meant that she probably wouldn’t be getting a climax from this fuck. That was fine, she'd be able to look back at it later on in the evening when Philip was in bed. For now, she just wanted to make Bradley cum. 

“You’re so fucking big…” She cooed, trying to dirty-talk him over the edge. Checking her watch with one hand, she could see that it had been several minutes since that call. Philip would be getting worried. “Please cum in me, baby. Cum in mummy’s pussy.”

That seemed to push Bradley over the edge as he let out a grunt and a moan, and it was then that Janet felt the flood of warmness inside of her as he splattered her womb with his jizz, painting it white as she groaned in appreciation. Moments later and she heard and felt his cock plop out of her hole, quickly pulling her panties up to both stop the creampie from getting messy and to make sure that the sperm stayed inside of her. Sure, Philip had a vasectomy, but there could always be a christmas miracle.

With a grin on her face, she pulled her jeans back up and let Bradley finish off his joint, before they headed out of the backroom. They both stayed silent on the way to the checkout at the front of the store, with Bradley grabbing some random doll from the shelves as they did so.

“You took your time!” Philip called out as they approached.

“Just wanted to make sure we got the best toy for our darling daughter.” Janet had a smile on her face, leaning in to kiss Philip on the cheek as she made brief eye contact with Bradley as the old man scanned through the items. Watching Philip pay with his card, she kept glancing over playfully at the young man.

“Thank you for shopping here! Please do come again next time you want to buy anything fun for your kids.” The man croaked.

“Will do.” The mother said back casually, waving to Bradley as she followed Philip out of the store.

“What’s next, sweetheart?” He asked as they stood outside of the store. Janet felt dirty, incredibly turned on and wanting to climax, but she knew that she'll have to wait until she got home for that.

“Well, I do want some new jewellery…” She said, knowing that Philip could never say no to her.

“Alright, but only one piece this time. You nearly put my card into the red last time you went jewellery shopping!”


End file.
